Talk:Uzumaki Clan
Crop i think we should crop out the Senju portion seeing as how this is only about the Uzumaki clan. thoughts?Newthx2u (talk) 23:30, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :it would look too small and retarded... the image that clearly defines the two groups will suffice until they're debut in the anime --Cerez365 (talk) 14:38, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Senju Clan Ancestor I know this is going to sound beyond corny but its still true when it comes to this: "I object, there is no proof!" -- Master Shannara (talk) July 3, 2010 (UTC) :His infobox doesn't list him as a member, I know because I removed that from the infobox. For some reason, the concept which adds info to other pages based on what is in other infoboxes isn't updating properly, so it's showing him as a member, and not showing Mito, Kushina and Naruto. Omnibender - Talk - 15:00, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Senju's gone (for me). Maybe it's because Naruto, Kushina, and Mito aren't using Uzumaki C'''lan? ''~SnapperT '' 18:41, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Nope. Senju clan members all have lower case c, and they all end up in the Senju Clan article, with upper case c. The link is a redirect, but they still appear there. Omnibender - Talk - 18:50, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::I know that. But I am suggesting that that is why it is not working in this case. Uzumaki leader has capital C, the others have lowercase. That's the only explanation I can come up with. ''~SnapperT '' 18:59, July 3, 2010 (UTC) On another note could it be added that like the Senju Clan they were blessed with a great life force? --Cerez365 (talk) 18:25, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Affiliations Couldn't Konohagakure be considered an affiliation as well? XxKibaxX (talk) 04:18, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Only a few members ever have anything to do with Konoha. That's not enough for the entire clan to become an affiliate. ''~SnapperT '' 04:29, July 8, 2010 (UTC) 503 Cover Apparently the cover for 503 confirms that Minato married into the clan as it said the "Uzumaki family". That and the symbols on their shirts were that of Uzushio. Most likely this means the Uzumaki Clan symbol is also the symbol for Uzushio. Shock Dragoon 10:50PM ETZ Jul-21-10 :It would imply the other way around actually. That the village symbol is also a clan symbol. Omnibender - Talk - 20:41, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::That's what I meant, seems the Uzumaki ran the place. Shouldn't we add the symbol to the Clan section as well then? Shock Dragoon 10:08 Jul-22-10 ETZ :::A hypothetical scene is hardly the best place to draw on for information like this. It would be confusing and strange to use your clan symbol as the symbol for an entire village. I'm not saying it isn't so, but it would be odd. Unless Uzushiogakure only consisted of the Uzumaki clan. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 07:59, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I agree, the scene in the picture is not a true seen, so information like he said is not reliable. Although possible, we can't go and say that the spiral is the uzumaki clan's symbol, even though their name means spiral... --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 00:48, July 29, 2010 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze Tsunade and Nawaki Shouldn't we add Tsunade and Nawaki as members since they are of Uzumaki blood through their grandmother? Master Shannara (talk) August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Too distant and otherwise superseded by Senju. ''~SnapperT '' 19:37, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Too distant and otherwise superseded by Senju? That's sounds stupid unless the Senju were inbreeding with each other which is highly unlikely.Shade14 (talk) 00:40, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Shade14 one of their parents has Uzumaki blood which makes them members just like Nagato and Naruto.NoahUchiha (talk) 00:45, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I also agree w/ Shade 14, they make a good point... I realise that I'm responding to events of last year, but I just want to make a contribution to this very informative, and complete wiki. 05:18, August 24, 2011 (UTC) (hmmm. I should probably set up a sig) :\o/ looky at that random person walks in (who i just somehow know isn't gonna be a regular editor...), makes a comment, another random person less than 5 minutes later responds supporting him? wow. I mean what coincidence. SimAnt 00:57, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Regardless, I kinda agree with them. They have at least one Uzumaki grandparent, that's not exactly distant. I just don't go ahead and add it because I think that things like these should be discussed first. Omnibender - Talk - 01:44, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Tsunade and Nawaki as far as we now had nothing to do with the clan, and I don't think their grandmother being from the clan makes automatically them members.--Deva 27 (talk) 02:03, September 23, 2010 (UTC) It does seem odd that two people commented around the same time own a topic that has not been discussed for almost two months LOL. Just cause they have nothing to do with the clan doesn't doesn't make them members. If that's the case then Naruto and Nagato should not be a members because like Tsunade and Nawaki they have one parent who descends from the uzumaki. Reddju (talk) 03:28, September 23, 2010 (UTC) We learned out of the blue that Nagato was an Uzumaki, and there has never been any indication of that. As far as blood is concerned, Tsunade and Nawaki would be members. Omnibender - Talk - 22:47, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Except that is not actually how clans work. Generally speaking, you're never a member of more than one clan at a time. Of course, you can be a member of one clan and then marry into another clan, but that would mean losing the membership of the former clan. :Adding all clans a character can claim descent from could become unwieldy and ridiculous. For a real-life example, I myself am a known descendent of over 130 different families. I only truly belong to one family, though. :Tsunade and Nawaki might be descendent of the Uzumaki clan, but only (partially at least) through the female line and two generations past. There isn't a culture in the world that would consider them Uzumaki. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 01:25, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Funny, I was thinking about asking you this exact question. That would mean we have to remove Mito from the Uzumaki clan, because she married into the Senju clan? Or is she listed in both because Senju and Uzumaki themselves are related clans? Omnibender - Talk - 01:36, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Mito should stay. Not only was she a member of the Uzumaki clan before marrying Hashirama, her Uzumaki heritage is also very important to the story. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 01:41, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::People need to remember that different cultures sometimes have different family structures. In Japanese culture it is Patrilineal, where descent is determined through the male. Tsundae and Nawaki aren't considered Uzumaki because Mito married into the Senju clan and thus the offspring is considered Senju. They are related but they aren't classified as Uzumaki, though we don't know if Tsundae and Nawaki are even Senju. They could be children of a female Senju.--Alastar 89 (talk) 20:39, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Say what? I dont remember ever seeing Narutos name as Naruto Namikaze. He clearly got his last name, and thus (at least acording to this wiki) membership of his clan from his mother not his father. The same also seems to be the case with Kiba, since his mother is clearly a member of Inuzuka, altough we do not know who his father is, so this can't be confirmed. --Cosmikaze (talk) 15:01, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :: you need to remember that naruto's name would have indeed been naruto namikaze, if it was not for the fact that the leaf village was trying to hide his ancestry. as for the case of kiba- i don't think that applies here, although his mom is a female, shes also the presumed leader of the clan and due to ancient Japanese ancestry kiba will automatically inherit the name of the clan's leader by default Sorenitax --FlameKidRyuu (VII) Nagato's Parents In their article it states their affiliation with the Uzumaki Clan. However, I'm unable to add them (since trying to edit with form doesn't show the list of members), so could someone please add them?--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagimizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 22:49, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Members aren't shown because they don't depend on things added to this page. It'll update itself automatically when software explanation happens. Omnibender - Talk - 23:17, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Rinnegan Can we assume that the Rinnegan is, as the article's infobox says, an Uzumaki clan kekkei genkai? There is only one known descendant of the clan that has the Rinnegan (Nagato, obviously). Also, Madara clains to have given Nagato the Rinnegan. Clearly that is highly controversial, but I don't think we should dismiss the possibility. I think that, until confirmed, the Rinnegan should be removed from the Uzumaki Clan's kekkei genkai list. Abells92 (talk) 23:32, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I agree, Madara said he "gave" the rinnegan to him, so Nagato might not have been born with it.--Deva 27 (talk) 23:34, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I thnk Madara was somehow involved in certain time in his life, possibly when his parents were killed, or when Nagato used the Rinnegan to kill the shinobi who were threatening him. --GoDai (talk) 23:41, September 15, 2010 (UTC) We don't know the circumstances of that, it's unclear. From what we know, Madara could simply mean he was involved with the death of Nagato's parents, the event which awakened Nagato's Rinnegan. I added it to the infobox on the basis that one person having the kekkei genkai is enough to put it in the clan box, since only Hashirama had Wood Release, yet it is listed as a Senju kekkei genkai. Omnibender - Talk - 23:47, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :and what about the possibility that madara used one izangi to create the rinnegen within nagato? Or that the parent that he got it from was not the parent from the uzumaki clan? Gonna suggest that the rinnengan is not added to the clan infobox... (talk) 00:47, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Those are possible explanations, but since we don't actually know what Madara did, all we can do is say that Nagato, as an Uzumaki clan member, had the Rinnegan. If they reveal later that there was a transplant of sorts, or something that means Nagato didn't naturally acquired the Rinnegan, we remove it from the box. Omnibender - Talk - 01:18, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I agree there's a lot of speculation around it stil. And it isn't exactly a clan technique since special conditions are required in order to possess the eyes...--Cerez365 (talk) 04:10, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::And a member of the clan still got it. Until we know the exact nature of what Madara meant by "giving Nagato the Rinnegan", it's an almost exact case as Wood Release. Omnibender - Talk - 23:37, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Only reason senju has it is because the were called approx. "senju of the forrest" SimAnt 23:40, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Didn't they get that nickname because Hashirama had the Wood Release? Omnibender - Talk - 01:12, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, but that's a good point. Part of the Senju's fame was because of wood release. The Rinnegan, as far as we know, has nothing to do with the Uzumaki's infamy. Listing it in the infobox because of one member would necessitate listing Konoha and Ame too, as at least one clansmen is affiliated with those villages. ''~SnapperT '' 02:19, September 17, 2010 (UTC) we do have a problem here with izanagi, it was said that the uchiha's refferd to it as a kinjutsu, does it mean it's another kekkei genkai to the list of the clan? i think that the rinnegan shouldn't be considered as a bloodline limit of the uzumaki clan, until it is proven otherwise, one user of a clan is not enough..even though hashirama senju is known as hashirama of the forest.. if we take it to considiration the izanagi is more appropriate to be listed as another kekkei genkai then the rinnegan and the wood release,there are to many doubts.. by the way, if the claims i raised here were allready mentioned,fell free to correct/delete this phrase.Shauli (talk) 10:23, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Because of Nagato, we might as well keep the Rinnegan as "Kekkei Genkai" for the time being until the Rinnegan is explained in further detail. What's the harm? Shock Dragoon Sept-17-10 3:00PM ETZ :Still, it appears to be a granted-kekkei genkai and not a clan jutsu. It wasn't even around when they were active as a clan. ZeroSD (talk) 23:34, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know about that. Nagato's about the same age as Kushina she hadn't died, maybe a little younger. And the Uzumaki were certainly still around at some point during her life. ::Of course, I still don't think Nagato's having it merits giving the Rinnegan as the clan's kekkei genkai. ''~SnapperT '' 23:55, September 17, 2010 (UTC) From what I understood of the new Izanagi info, it was a jutsu that originally was used by the Sage of the Six through the Rinnegan. Because the Sharingan is an offshot if the Rinnegan, the Uchiha could also use Izanagi, but since they lacked the vitality of the Senju clan, it only worked "for the briefest of moments" and it blinded the eye of its user. Danzo could use it better because had ten Sharingan to blind, and Hashirama's cells, even if he didn't control it. Ten minutes worth of Izanagi isn't the briefest of moments. Madara could also use it longer because he "acquired the power of Hashirama", whatever that might mean. On listing Konoha and Ame, it wouldn't be necessary, since while Nagato is an Uzumaki, the survivors were scattered around the world, they were no longer settled in one village, plus, there was never any indication that Nagato even knew he was an Uzumaki. Omnibender - Talk - 00:40, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible that the Rinnegan can be acquired if an Uzumaki is infused with Uchiha DNA but is able to control it fully, a similar case to getting Izanagi? It would explain why Madara said what he said about giving Nagato the Rinnegan, maybe he covertly experimented on his mother when she was pregnant or something. (It would also explain why Itachi gave Naruto a currently-unknown power. Kishimoto seems to have a soft spot for Doujutsu, so it wouldn't surprise me if Naruto temporarily -or even permanently- got the Rinnegan.) Note that these speculations are just for the sake of the conversation, I'm not proposing putting them in the main article. (talk) 10:10, February 10, 2011 (UTC)ChrisD It's a bit late for me to add any input about the Rinnegan being an Uzumaki kekkei genkai, but one thing to keep in mind about Madara's claim that he gave Nagato the Rinnegan is this... Madara's not a very reliable person, or his words aren't at least. He claimed that he had nothing to do with the fox attacking the village, after all. (talk) 03:10, March 5, 2011 (UTC)Ryne the clan's symbol I think the clan's symbol is the one that is on the konoha shinobi uniforms(the red one)and until now we haven't seen any other symbols that are related to this clan so I suggest you add this icon for the clan but it's your choice. -- (talk) 09:29, September 17, 2010 (UTC) agreed :Then that settles it doesn't it?! --Cerez365 (talk) 16:17, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I agree as well, for the time being we might as well use the Red Swirl as the clan symbol until explained otherwise. I mean, come one, like mentioned above that symbol has bee used to symbolize them enough to be considered the symbol Shock Dragoon Sept-17-10 3:00PM ETZ : =O More confirmation! --Cerez365 (talk) 19:06, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Kushina states that it is the symbol of the village, not the clan.--Deva 27 (talk) 19:10, September 17, 2010 (UTC) sage of the six path should we put in the trivia section that the uzumaki clan is related to the sage of the six path? for exemple nagato have the rinnegan and naruto new seal is similar to the six path appearence :Nagato having the Rinnegan and Naruto's new seal resembling the Sage doesn't mean they're related to him. —[[User talk:Fmakck|Fmakck]] (Images | ) 15:27, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ::They where distant relatives to the senju clan, so yes they are most likely related to the sage of six paths, but we can't confirm if this is in direct lineage of the senju ancestor of some third brother or a sibling or cousin of the sage himself, so i also suggest we leave it be. --Gojita (talk) 21:44, August 21, 2011 (UTC)Gojita We don't know how or why or if Hashirama had to awaken the Wood Release for example. So whatever Kekkei Genkai that a clan member has should be listed in the Clan page even if its a exclusive for one member. So Sasuke's blaze release and The Rinnegan should be added to the Uchiha page, and the Rinnegan should be added to the Uzumaki page. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 07:38, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I added the Rinnegan since it has Shown up in at least one member of the clan, now a section needs to be made for it more specifically. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 07:44, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ItachiWasAHero (talk) 07:42, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I won't re-add the information I added until it is confirmed just how Madara "gave" Nagato the Rinnegan, and depending on how it was "given" to him the information might not be put on at all. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 08:08, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure we'll at least get answers on the EMS to Rinnegan next chapter, so we may have answers regarding Nagato soon as well. Don't overwork yourself. It would be a pain to spend a great deal of time applying information you believe is correct only fo find out tomorrow that it isn't. Ryne 91 (talk) 08:20, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Vitality Should something to the effect of "great vitality" be added as a unique ability to the pages of clan members? I mean, it does allow them to survive the removal of a Tailed Beast (maybe temporarily), which seems rather significant. Skitts (talk) 18:45, November 12, 2011 (UTC) The Rinnegan Why is there no mention or section for the Rinnegan on this page? Nagato is a noticeable member of the Clan who Unlocked the Rinnegan at a young age. The rinnegan should have a section here just as it has one on the Uchiha sharingan and Mangekyo page. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 06:23, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :Because there's nothing that really connects the Rinnegan to the Uzumaki clan. How Nagato managed to obtain the Rinnegan is still very much a mystery and likely involves Madara/Tobi and less than natural means. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 08:17, November 26, 2011 (UTC) His point is most likely that whatever mean it was, it should be mentioned "one member of uzumaki clan managed to unlock the Rinnegan by unknown means" --Elveonora (talk) 11:43, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :With the possibility of "unnatural means" we cannot mention that. It'd mean that it could be done to anyone that meets certain criteria. We'll have to wait for more information to proceed on this point.--Cerez365™ 11:50, November 26, 2011 (UTC) How the hell else did Madara obtain the ability to awaken the Rinnegan? By integrating Hashirama's cells. It is stated clearly in the latest chapters by Kabuto saying Madara got some of Hashirama's DNA resulting in Madara looking at the skin under his shirt. Lets not play dumb you all know very well what that is, and it is UNNATURAL means. So is the Eternal Mangekyo since it is awakened by taking a Siblings eyes, which again, is NOT NATURAL. Yet the Eternal Mangekyo and The Rinnegan are still placed on the Uchiha Page. It is biased and childish not to mention it on the Uzumaki page. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 06:15, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :The Rinnegan is not on the Uchiha's page as a clan's dōjutsu and there is way more information available on what's going on with Madara as opposed to Nagato. In time all the information will be represented here so calm down.--Cerez365™ 12:03, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Sage of the Six Paths Why is he not listed as their ancestor ? --Elveonora (talk) 01:13, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :Because manga never said he was their ancestor. It is possible for the Uzumaki to be relate to the Uzumaki without them having the Sage as a common ancestor you know. Omnibender - Talk - 01:17, March 14, 2012 (UTC) They are said to be distantly related to Senju, thus they share the ancestor. Arguing over if they originate directly from the Sage or just through possible inbreeding with Senju from some point on won't help since we don't know that, right ... Still, it's an ancestor. --Elveonora (talk) 03:03, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :They can have a common ancestor that's not the Sage, plain and simple. Omnibender - Talk - 23:36, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Regenerative/Healing Powers Was it stated in databook that Naruto's regeneration is due to Kurama or it was just in manga from Kakashi's assumption like Rinnegan is a mutation and Sharingan came from Byakugan ? I mean, character's opinions are not fact, and since all known hosts of Kurama are from Uzumaki Clan, I think it's likely their powers were mistaken for Kurama's. Actually Kurama's chakra is quite the opposite of regeneration. --Elveonora (talk) 16:31, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Kakashi, Kabuto, Jiraiya and Fukasaku have stated that. It's a part of the whole Tailed Beast protecting its host thing. No Uzumaki has shown the ability to heal themselves in that way, or was said to be able to. Just because Kurama can harm Nartuto with its chakra doesn't mean it can't do the opposite to protect itself.Skitts (talk) 16:34, March 21, 2012 (UTC) No other beasts were shown healing their host if I remember well. Could not it be that Kurama's chakra enhances Naruto's Uzumaki Clan Healing Power ? --Elveonora (talk) 16:42, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Introducing a massive amount of chakra into someone tends to heal them, a la Samehada healing Kisame when he was fighting B. Speaking of B, his skin was shown to have been incinerated when he fully transformed into Gyuki, yet he was fine when he emerged from the tentacle. could be a special ability Kurama has. In any case, I don't see why we should think that since 4 or more characters said it was Kurama doing it. Skitts (talk) 16:45, March 21, 2012 (UTC) No other beast was ever shown to take control of their host while they slept, or create ink or slime. They're unique animals with unique skills.I've never seen Naruto display impressive healing abilities akin to that of Karin's. Not because Karin has the ability to heal means that it's an Uzumaki skill. We might as well drop in Mind's Eye of the Kagura and say they all have the Rinnegan as well. Naruto was without the fox for half a day in his life. How exactly are you going to be able to judge what is his power separate from that of the fox? Things can be changed when more information is available.--Cerez365™ 16:48, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I see, thanks. --Elveonora (talk) 16:48, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, when Orochimaru blocked access to Kurama's chakra during Chunin Exams, after his fight with Kiba he used the ointment from Hinata. His wound healed and Naruto assumed it works like magic and Kakashi it was due to Kurama's chakra. But it was apparently not due to the ointment and could not be due to Kurama as well at that time. --Elveonora (talk) 17:01, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Naruto still had Kurama's chakra. It's not like Orochimaru's seal sucked away all of the chakra that had mixed with Naruto's over the years. It's definitely because of Kurama. Skitts (talk) 18:27, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Actually, we simply can't distinguish between Naruto's healing powers, and the Kyubi's healing powers. It's currently fact that Gaara's mother protected him (and not Shukaku). There is also the knowledge that a Tailed Beast could resurrect itself after being killed alongside its host, which means that a Tailed Beast doesn't have to care about the health of its host. With Karin now being confirmed as an Uzumaki, the manga is seeding some doubts about Naruto's healing ability. Common sense says that it helps to achieve a long life if you have some sort of advanced healing ability, so it's not much of a stretch for Uzumaki to have such an ability. But this might be something akin to Kushina's chakra chains; i.e. something uncommon (but not unique) among members of the Uzumaki clan. Only their "life force" and red hair are confirmed to be traits of all Uzumaki up to this point. But with their relevancy to the plot... who knows what will happen next. All in all, it's a distinct possibility that Naruto's latent ability is strengthened by the Kyubi's chakra mixing with Naruto's chakra.--Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis (talk) 23:19, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :So why exactly would they want to die and then reformed? Wouldn't tailed beasts simply use the opportunities that they got to go berserk and kill their hosts then be reborn free? There are negative side effects. :As for commons sense telling you that to live long you need some super-amazing healing ability- that is fodder. People live a long time in the real world without such things. In any case you could assume that's what the strong life-force was for.--Cerez365™ 23:26, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Learn to read! I questioned the statement in this thread that a Tailed Beast cares about the health of its host. Now that we know that a Tailed Beast can get resurrected, a Tailed Beast can do whatever it desires. ::Second, I said it helps achieve a long life when you have an advanced healing ability. And for your information, people achieve a long life (on average) precisely because of good health care.--Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis (talk) 00:18, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Uzumaki Possibly related to sensory techniques? I think its worth mentioning that so every Uzumaki clan member that has been shown ( with the exception of kushina) extensively has an ability to use sensory techniques in the trivia. Not only is this true, but it seems as if each technique is above par of most normal methods of sensing (Mito- Negative emotion sensing) (Naruto - Negative Emotion sensing) (Karin- Mind's eye of Kagura) (Nagato- Chakra rain sensing technique) (Uzumaki Leader- Hey, Giant Lizards don't Magically spawn in front of you ;-D ) :Naruto and Mito's sensing is conditional. It's because of Kurama. This is junk trivia.--Cerez365™ 18:13, March 21, 2012 (UTC) But if their abilities come from Kurama, then why didn't Kushina( whom also mastered the nine tails) receive the ability also? Mito was never shown to have a mastery over kurama ( it was just assumed). i think that the negative emotion sensing is an latent ability possessed by uzumaki members, and just happens to awaken and get more powerful when that person is a jinchuriki. I guess it depends on how you look at the situation, we'll just have to get more replies to see. (talk) 18:23, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :No. The Uzumaki have never been said to have anything special to do with sensory abilities. Heck, 2 of the 3 can only sense while in a special mode. So no. "o.o Skitts (talk) 18:26, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Because everyone is not the same. We were never told what abilities Kushina gained from having Kurama sealed within her. Also, it'd be good to note that neither Kushina no Mito were said to have "mastered" Kurama, instead, they were able to seemingly subdue the beast completely while it was sealed within them. You're clutching at straws.--Cerez365™ 18:29, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Except for their "life force" (or whatever the precise translation is), we don't know anything Uzumaki clan abilities---genetically speaking that is. We do know they specialised in sealing (which might just be Uzumaki trying to prevent boredom in their long lives, for all we know :-p ). Anyway, it's not that much of a stretch to connect their own "life force" with the ability to detect "life". And to be technical, Naruto's version of sensing negative emotions is very different from Mito's (unless we are told that Mito was able to do Kyubi Chakra Mode). Unfortunately, this might just be another case of a certain percentage of Uzumaki ninja having unique abilities (like Kushina and her chakra chains), which means it can't be generalised to the clan as a whole. Which raises an interesting question: Where the Uzumaki clan exterminated just for their sealing prowess? Or where they also exterminated for the wide range of unique genetic abilities some of their members where born with?--Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis (talk) 22:33, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Uzumaki Healing? The recent chapter, as Kabuto explains having immitated the powers of the Uzumaki after examining Karin, going into detail particularly of their 'strong life-force', we see his tail, which was split in two, begin to heal back together. Is this a suggestion that maybe the Uzumaki have a natural accelerated healing rate? And if so, is this enough evidence to support that maybe Naruto's healing isn't (at least not entirely) an effect of the fox's chakra? (talk) 22:45, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Regenerative/Healing Powers. More than likely the strong life force is linked to her healing abilities. However, that does not mean it's an ability of every Uzumaki.--Cerez365™ 23:16, March 21, 2012 (UTC)